1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a light measuring device, a printing apparatus, and image display apparatus.
2. Related Art
JP-A-2012-127917 (Patent Literature 1) discloses a wavelength selection type infrared detection apparatus including one variable Fabry-Perot first filter including mirrors arranged to be opposed to each other, a second filter including a band-pass section that selectively transmits light in a predetermined band, the band-pass section being provided to correspond to a mirror, and an infrared detector that detects, with an infrared detection device, the light transmitted by the band-pass section. In the wavelength selection type infrared detection apparatus described in Patent Literature 1, the first filter transmits interference lights of a plurality of orders. The band-pass section has a light transmission characteristic corresponding to a modulation band that interference light of an arbitrary order can take according to a change in a gap length. The second filter includes a plurality of kinds of the band-pass sections respectively corresponding to interference lights of different orders. The infrared detector includes a plurality of infrared detection devices to detect, with a different infrared detection device for each of the types of the band-pass sections, interference light transmitted through the second filter.
In the invention described in Patent Literature 1, lights having a plurality of different wavelengths can be simultaneously detected. However, the lights having the different wavelengths are included in the same optical path. That is, in the invention described in Patent Literature 1, it is difficult to efficiently measure lights guided from a plurality of remote places, a plurality of places separated from one another, or the like, that is, lights in different optical paths.